We were lovers
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para Merii: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños :3! Sirius/Remus. 10 hechos no escritos, 10 mini-historias sobre la relación entre estos dos. ¡Así que el pequeño Remus está arriba esta vez! —se burló el joven, posando sus hipnóticos ojos plateados en los de su acompañante


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado con fines de entretenimiento y ni en sueños lucraría con esto.

* * *

**We were lovers.**

**1. Algo dulce: **Sirius alzó una ceja cuando entró a la clase de pociones de esa tarde, sus ojos plateados recorrieron la escena, pero sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De dónde provenía ese delicioso aroma que le hacía agua la boca... y quizás otras cosas? Se sentó en su lugar habitual y comenzó a mirar el polvo que se arremolinaba en un haz de luz no muy lejos de él. Ese olor era familiar, algo dulce, pero no empalagoso. De verdad estaba volviéndolo loco. Si hubiera puesto más atención a la clase, en lugar de estar pensando en si alguien usaba la misma colonia que Remus, se habría dado cuenta de que frente a él había un caldero lleno de _Amortentia_.

**2. Elígeme a mí: **Era egoísta, estúpido y sin sentido. Lo sabía, él lo sabía, pero debía callarse. Se cruzó de brazos majestuosamente, mientras se echaba sobre una silla en Grimmauld Place, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de su mal humor, cosa en la que era tremendamente malo. Quería gritarle a Remus: _¡Elígeme a mí!_ Pero no podía interferir con sus decisiones, ni mucho menos con el comprometido corazón de Nymphadora. Era egoísta, estúpido y sin sentido. Pero también... Remus era suyo, ¿no?

**3. Sólo jugando/fingiendo: **Lo acarició suavemente, dejando que sus manos llenas de cicatrices traspasaran todo el amor que sentía. Era su hijo, su pequeño legado al mundo. No sabía si lo iba ver crecer, no tenía certeza del futuro. Pero se aseguraría de que viviera en un mundo más pacífico, así tuviera que morir para conseguirlo. Qué lástima que Dora no lo había querido llamar Sirius, ¡pero es que ya no podía seguir fingiendo!

**4. ¡Mira quién está arriba!: **Sabía que no había sido buena idea robarse el whisky de fuego, sabía que podían ponerles dos semanas de castigos, pero eso no evitó que se lo tomara todo. Entró trastabillando a su habitación, seguido de Sirius, quien estaba un poco menos ebrio que él y haló del cuello de su túnica para tirarlo sobre la cama. Él correspondió con una risa escandalosa, que bien pudo despertar a todo el castillo. _¡Así que el pequeño Remus está arriba esta vez!_ Se burló el joven, posando sus hipnóticos ojos plateados en los de su acompañante. _Veamos por cuánto tiempo._

**5. Flores: **Año tras año, sin importar cuán pobre fuera o cuán mal la vida lo siguiera tratando, él iba a dejar flores a aquél lugar, la tumba de Lily y James. Habían pasado juntos tantas correrías de adolescentes, habían sido de sus pocos amigos y aliados en el mundo, que no podía dejar de visitarlos y rememorarlos. Qué lástima que no podía hacer lo mismo con Sirius, enterrarlo en el fondo de su alma, desaparecerlo para siempre de su ser, así como él se había deshecho de los Potter.

**6. Fugarse: **Tenía hambre, frío y sentía miedo. Había sido una locura fugarse de Azkaban, una tremenda locura y lo peor, había salido bien. ¿Dónde estaría Remus? ¿Lo creería tan culpable como todos los demás? Se maldijo a sí mismo por décima vez, por todos los errores que había cometido y dejado que pasaran. Tenía que explicárselo, tenía que decirle que Peter había sido el traidor y no él, pero cuando llegó a su casa, no encontró a nadie en ella. Ni mucho menos alguna fotografía que probara que alguna vez existió, ni aún dentro de su corazón.

**7. Medicina sabor cereza:** Aunque era bastante molesto regresar a la casa donde había pasado los peores años de su vida, Sirius tenía que admitir que no estaba del todo mal. Sobretodo le gustaban esos momentos en los cuales se quedaba solo con Remus en el cuartel central, pues podían llegar a evocar muy bien algunos momentos de su juventud. En particular, ese día se acercó a él y rodeándolo por la espalda, se dedicó a observar cómo removía el contenido en un caldero, que parecía cemento líquido. Se acercó un cucharón a la boca y probó un poco de la cosa, si era sopa, entonces estaba tremendamente mala. _¿Qué querías?_ le espetó Remus, _esto no es medicina sabor cereza, es poción matalobos_. Y luego se rió.

**8. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!: **El dormitorio de Gryffindor siempre solía ser muy bullicioso cuando el equipo de Quidditch ganaba un partido. Las fiestas se extendían hasta altas horas de la noche y había gritos de alegría por doquier, pues eso significaba estar más cerca a la copa anual. Para Remus y Sirius, esas noches también eran bastante especiales, aunque por otra razón. Y a Sirius le encantaba susurrársela a Remus para que le diera pánico. No te preocupes, nadie oirá tu ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! con éste ruido, pero si lo hacen... Pues ya qué, ¿no?

**9. Meow~:** Era bien sabido que Crookshanks quería mucho a Sirius, a pesar de la contradicción al ser un gato y un perro. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que consiguiera mucha de su atención, no cuando Remus andaba en el cuartel general. Por más que maullara, por más que destrozara las paredes y los muebles con sus garras, nunca obtenía nada más que un: _¡Vete, estamos ocupados!_ Susurrado desde el otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio del único Black.

**10. Exhibicionismo: **Quizás era una mala maña aprendida de James o quizás sólo los genes de la familia Black, Remus no podía afirmarlo a ciencia cierta, el hecho era que, todas las mañanas, Sirius se paseaba por la torre de Gryffindor medio desnudo y sonriendo socarronamente. Esa clase de exhibicionismo molestaba mucho a los profesores (en especial a McGonagall quien estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso), pero le fascinaba a las chicas, quienes se comían con los ojos al apuesto descendiente de los Black. Y, si tenía que admitirlo, también le fascinaba a él...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Merii! Odiame por destrozar tu pareja favorita, pero tuve qué hacerlo (? no sabía qué más regalarte ._., espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, un poquito de nada (? y que no la haya jodido con algo, que estoy segura que sí x3. Bueh, cualquier queja, tomatazo, golpe, bomba, odio ya sabes dónde encontrarme x333. Nuevamente feliz cumpleaños, sabes que te adoro º-º aunque no hablemos mucho porque soy una vaga que no usa el msn x3.

Y para otras personas que lean esto (? bueh críticas son bien recibidas, son una serie de momentos que pensé que podrían haber ocurrido o que quise plantear a mi manera x3. Eso (?

Gracias por leer y comentar :3

Ja ne!


End file.
